The New Girl in 3F
The New Girl in 3F is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in June 2015. Plot Harry Smith is walking up to Colham High School as usual with David Marshall. When they arrive, Catriona McMillan announces that there will be a new seating plan where people sit in groups. She then points Harry to his table, where he will be sitting with just Nick Jones. The class then have a period of English followed by a period of Geography. After this, it is breaktime. Harry and David play a game of football, whilst Caleb McKinnon and Jordan Sanderson are sitting in the toilets, constipated. The bell then goes at the end of breaktime. The next period is for Maths. A minute after Harry and Nick sit down, a new girl arrives and sits next to him. Mae MacDonald quickly informs her that he is a farter, so she warns Harry not to fart. She then goes into her bag and gets a camouflage coloured Hyperman hat, placing it on Harry's head. He then tells her that he is Harry Smith. She finally reveals herself as Ellie McCoy and said that she moved from Genesiscide. Ellie then starts blowing kisses at Harry, who states that he "loves the flirting". She does a hysterical laugh, followed by Harry winking at her. Nick states that it was cute. He randomly starts drumming on the table, so Harry joins in. Ellie tells Catriona that he is drumming on the table, so she screams "STOP IT HARRY!". He then growls like a bear. Ellie randomly tells him to get out, so he lets off a massive fart, causing Ellie to be disgusted, reminding him that she didn't want him to fart. Harry spots Morten Larsen at the window with his signature fishing rod. Since the window is open, Morten asks Harry if "that hot girl" is annoying him. He says yes, so Morten pulls him out of the window and asks him if he wants to play a prank on her. Harry agrees to do this, so they hide under the window. Morten gives Harry a rotten cod to hook onto the rod, so Harry reels the rod into the window. The cod flies and hits Natasha Sagdiyev on the face. She screams, so she goes up to the open window and spits, with the spit landing on Harry's hair. Ellie jumps out of the window and randomly chases Harry and Morten. Next minute, they spot Ärnesti Jukanpoika on the grass with a knife covered in dark red paint which the three of them mistake for blood. Ärnesti then chases them around the school until Ellie does a flying kick into his face, knocking him over. He then starts to cry and runs away, dropping the knife. Harry and Morten then hug her, thanking her for saving the day. She then runs back into the school. That afternoon, he and Ellie get a referral for escaping. They then explain that Ärnesti was chasing them with a knife. Robert Sullivan then phones up the police. Later on, PC Chernov is seen chasing Ärnesti in his police car through Kilallt. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes